Heretofore, PET and polycarbonates have not been compatible and any blends thereof have contained very small amounts, i.e., less than 10 percent by weight, of one component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,016, to Baron et al., relates to ternary polyblends consisting essentially of polybutylene terephthalates, polyurethanes, and aromatic polycarbonates in carefully delineated ranges so that they exhibit solvent stress cracking resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,494, to Fromuth et al., relates to a high impact and solvent resistant composition comprising (a) about 25 to 95 percent by weight of an aromatic polymer, (b) about 1 to 8 percent by weight of an aromatic polycarbonate, and (c) and balance to make 100 percent of a core-shell polymer having a butadiene-based core. Preferably the composition also includes about 1 to 150 parts by weight of glass fiber reinforcement per 100 parts of (a), (b), and (c).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,949, to Dieck, relates to a modified thermoplastic polyester composition comprising (a) polybutylene terephthalate, (b) a modifier comprising a combination of an acrylic or methacrylic monomer grafted polymer of a conjugated diene alone or combined with a vinyl aromatic and an aromatic polycarbonate, (c) a mineral filler such as clay, mica, talc, alone or combined with glass fibers, and optionally (d) a flame retardant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,212, to Liu, relates to ternary compositions which comprise a mixture of a high molecular weight thermoplastic, an aromatic polycarbonate, an acrylate copolymer, and a thermoplastic polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,506, to Wefer, relates to high impact strength blends based on polyethylene terephthalate resin, aromatic polycarbonate resin and EPDM grated styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,372, to Okamura et al., relates to a molding material comprising substantially 95 percent to 5 percent by weight of a polycarbonate derived from 4,4'-dihydroxy-di(mononuclear aryl)alkylene and 5 percent to 95 percent by weight of polyalkylene terephthalate, and the molded articles obtained therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,866, to Doerr, relates to a process for the late addition of a polycarbonate to a fiber-forming polyester melt which results in a polyester having a lower level of carboxyl end groups. The improved polyester of this invention exhibits utility in reinforced rubber articles such as industrial belts and pneumatic tire structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,115, to Kishikawa et al., relates to a thermoplastic resin composition of polycarbonate improved in impact strength and heat deformation resistance which comprises 1 percent to 99 percent by weight of polycarbonate resin and 99 percent to 1 percent by weight of polyarylene ester on the basis of the total weight of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,229, to Bollen et al., relates to a film or sheet capable of being thermoformed into a shaped article and being formed from a blend of about 60 to 85 parts by weight of a polyethylene terephthalate polymer having an intrinsic viscosity of at least about 0.90 and correspondingly about 40 to 15 parts by weight of a polycarbonate polymer, the polyethylene terephthalate portion of the film or sheet having a degree of crystallinity in the range of about 20 percent to 40 percent. The film is essentially nonoriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,355, to Bollen et al., relates to a film or sheet capable of being thermoformed into a shaped article and being formed from a blend of about 60 to 85 parts by weight of a polyethylene terephthalate having an intrinsic viscosity of at least about 0.90, about 15 to 40 parts by weight of a polycarbonate and about 15 to 20 parts by weight of a nonacidic silica filler, such as novaculite, the polyethylene terephthalate portion of the film or sheet having a degree of crystallinity in the range of about 20 percent to 40 percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,473, to Amin et al., relates to a sheet formed from a uniform blend of from about 80 to 97 percent by weight of polyethylene terephthalate having an intrinsic viscosity of above about 0.9 and a melt viscosity at 525.degree. F. of above about 10,000 poises and correspondingly from about 20 to 3 percent by weight of a polycarbonate resin having an intrinsic viscosity of about 0.4 to 0.6 and a melt viscosity at 500.degree. F. of less than 50,000 poises; said sheet having a haze value as determined by ASTM-D-1003 of less than about 2 percent and being essentially amorphous and nonoriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,394, to Fox et al., relates to thermoplastic, stable, blended compositions comprising a combination of (a) a poly(ethylene terephthalate) resin and (b) a poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate) resin. The alloyed combination of resins can be reinforced with fillers and also rendered flame retardant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,859, to Epstein, relates to a toughened multiphase thermoplastic composition consisting essentially of one phase containing 60 to 99 percent by weight of a polyester including polycarbonate matrix resin of inherent viscosity of at least 0.35 deciliter/gram, and 1 to 40 percent by weight of at least one other phase containing particles of at least one random copolymer having a particle size in the range of 0.01 to 3.0 microns and being adhered to the polyester, the at least one random copolymer having a tensile modulus in the range of 1.0 to 20,000 psi, the ratio of the tensile modulus of the polyester matrix resin to tensile modulus of said at least one polymer being greater than 10 to 1. The polymer is either a branched or straight chain polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,427 to Falk et al., relates to compositions comprising from 70 percent to 95 weight percent polybutylene terephthalate modified by copolymerizing therewith from 30 to 5 weight percent of a diol-terminated polystyrene as pendant chains exhibit marked increase in heat deflection temperature at 264 psi stress, together with an increase in melt flowability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,096, to Bussink et al., relates to compositions comprising (a) a selectively hydrogenated elastomeric block copolymer, (b) a polycarbonate and (c) an amorphous polyester. The use of the combination of (a) and (c) provides improvements in the melt flow characteristics, in resistance to brittle failure, and in the resistance to environmental stress crazing and cracking of the polycarbonate resin component (b).